Héritage (défi)
by Lolocando
Summary: Quand Marinette et Adrien rencontre une Ladybug et un Chat Noir du passer.
1. Avant-propos

_Il s'agit encore une fois d'un défi proposer par cette fois du forum French miraculers (que je vous invitent à aller voir au passage)_

 ** _Donc le thème de ce défi serait ... Les héros de Paris x Les anciens héros_**  
 ** _En fait c'est lus un crossover entre Ladybug et Chat Noir d'aujourd'hui et Ladybug et Chat Noir d'une autre époque Je vous laisse le choix de quelle époque, je suis pas assez sadique :3_**

 ** _Sinon niveau couple je vous laisse une condition : Le couple de nos deux héros x3 Je vous laisse donc le choix entre Marichat (blblblbl *o*) Ladynoir (*q*) Adribug et Adrienette (oui je fangirl pas sur tous excusez moi d'être chiante )_**

 ** _Niveau longueur d'écriture, la longueur est libre, je sais que ça peut être dur de se limiter niveau longueur alors qu'on a une bonne idée en tête xD_**

 _Donc se défi était assez libre c'est pour ça j'ai eu l'idée d'une double fanfiction mêlant donc Miraculous et Les roses de Trianon (qui est au passage une série préféré)._

 _Je tient à préciser qu'il s'agit d'un OS et qui sera suivit très certainement de petite anecdote assez courte dans un autre chapitre et racontant les étonnement et les gaffes de nos Ladybug et Chat Noir du passé._

 _Je vais vous présenter et vous résumer l'histoire des Roses de Trianon car je pense que peux d'entre vous connaissent cette série._

 _Donc c'est une série de livres en 6 tome paru de 2014 à 2017 et écrit par Annie Jay. La série vise un public niveau collège mais elle est quand même génial. C'est une série historique qui se passe sous le règne de Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette, plus précisément dans l'année 1790._

 _Donc je vous résume : Roselys d'Angemont est une provincial fille de capitaine de Dragon (un militaire). Elle arrive à Paris pour faire son entrées dans le monde avec sa cousine Aimée. Elle loge pendant une partie de la série avec les Croiselle, son oncle et sa tante donc. Puis au Trianon durant l'été et enfin à Versailles durant les deux derniers tome. Elle arrive à s'attirer les bonnes grâce de Marie-Antoinette et à devenir sa répétitrice puis à faire des sortes de mission pour elle. Mais Roselys n'est pas une parfaite demoiselle puisque grâce à l'éducation basé sur les philosophe des Lumières Roselys c'est parfaitement manier l'épée et monter à cheval comme un garçon. Elle déteste d'ailleurs les grande et les corset et leurs préfèrent son costume de garçon. C'est d'ailleurs en garçon qu'elle dans l'ombre avec les Enfant de Thémis (vous aurez plus d'explication dans l'OS)_

 _Parlons maintenant du second personnage secondaire. Il s'agit d'Étienne_ _de Valsens, il fait partie des membres de Thémis. Sa fiancé a été enlevé, drogué et abusé par une organisation qui l'hypnotisait pour la faire passer au près de ses membres comme en communication avec les dieux. Après sa libération elle redonne sa liberté à Valsens. Étienne passe pour un libertin car il est un des ami proche du comte d'Artois, le frère du roi, mais il n'en n'est rien car il est très poli avec ses dames et fidèle. Il sera même plutôt un peu jaloux et protecteur avec Roselys. Il faut dire que la jeune fille est plus tôt têtue et à parfois tendance à agir sur un coup de tête._

 _Voila c'est tout si vous avez des question n'hésité pas à m'envoyer une review je vous répondrait dans la mesure du possible._

 _Aller, salut ! Et bonne lecture ! ;)_


	2. OS

_Je tient à préciser que comme je suis très en retard pour ce défi le chapitre n'est pas encore passé chez ma béta lectrice donc j'ai essayé de limité la casse niveau faute._

XoXoXoX

Ce matin là Marinette ne fut pas réveillé par son réveil mais par Tikki qui lui tapotait doucement la tête.

\- Hmmm... qu'es qui y a Tikki, fit la jeune fille en émergent doucement.

\- Marinette il y a une urgence !

\- Heins qu'es qui ce passe il a un akuma ? Fit l'héroïne et tout à fait réveillé cette fois.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas… Maître Fu vient me contacter et il a besoin de nous voir, tout de suite.

\- Heins mais pourquoi voudrait-il nous voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas Marinette mais il veut nous voir le plus tôt possible.

Marinette marmonna des paroles incompréhensible tout en se levant pour s'habiller. Une demi-heure plus tard elle était prête.

\- Heu Tikki il faut que je rencontre Maître Fu sous ma forme civil ou il faut que je me transforme ?

\- Non il faut que tu t'y rende sous ta forme civil.

\- Bon ben c'est partie alors.

Après trois quart d'heure de marche environ elle arriva enfin au domicile du Grand Maître. Elle s'approcha de la porte et toqua avant de l'entrebâiller. Maitre Fu était assis au milieux de la pièce.

\- Entre Ladybug je t'attendais.

Marinette s'avança et s'assit en face du viel homme.

\- Pourquoi voulez vous nous voir ?

\- Et bien... il arrivait quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

\- Maître je sens une aura, interrompue Tikki.

\- Oui c'est normal. Tu peux entrer, fit-il en direction d'une porte situé sur le coté.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra, il portait des vêtements d'un autre temps pourvu d'un pourpoint rouge, d'une veste et des culottes noires, des bottes de cuirs bordeaux et une perruque blanche complétée la tenue.

\- Tu peux de dé-transfomé, lui intima Maître Fu.

A la grande surprise de Marinette le jeune homme laissa la place à une jeune fille en robe de cour. Elle possédait des cheveux acajous et des yeux marron emplis d'intelligence et de malice.

\- Bonjours je suis Roselys d'Angemont. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit-elle en plongeant dans une révérence.

Marinette resta sans bougé pendant quelque seconde.

\- Mlle. d'Angemont je vous présente Marinette Dupain-Cheng la nouvelle porteuse de Tikki.

\- V-vous êtes une ancienne porteuse du miraculous de la coccinelle ? Mais comment êtes vous arriver ici ?

\- Heu et bien pour tous vous dire je ne sais pas moi même.

\- Bien Marinette si je t'es convié ici, c'est que je ne sais pas encore comment renvoyer Roselys dans son époque et que donc en attendant il faudrait qu'elle reste avec vous.

\- Vous pouvez demander au Vénérable il devrait savoir comment me renvoyait chez moi.

\- Qui est le Vénérable ?

Maître Fu répondit à la place de Roselys.

\- C'est l'ancien Grand Gardien, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi. Mais bref, je ne peux pas lui demander.

\- Et jusqu'à quand il faudra que nous restions ensemble Roselys et moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas deux jours, une semaine...

\- De toute façon c'est les vacances, je pourrais dire que Roselys vient les passé chez moi à mes parents.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée

\- Mais comment allons nous expliquer à vos parents mon apparence ?

\- Et bien je pourrais te coudre des vêtements avec le tissus qu'il me reste.

Roselys allez l'interroger plus en profondeur quand Maitre Fu les interrompit.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous y aller Chat Noir ne va pas tardé et il est en civil.

Marinette sursauta.

\- Oui vous avez raison. Tikki, transforme-moi.

Après que les deux jeunes filles se furent transformaient elle partirent par la porte parce que et bien parce que Roselys n'avait pas un yoyo mais une épée.

Arrivée dehors Marinette se détransforma elle passerait ainsi moins apperçue.

\- Au fait, demanda t-elle à Roselys, pourquoi n'as tu pas de yoyo ?

\- Et bien une épée est plus pratique pour me défendre dans mon époque.

\- Mais de qu'elle année vient tu ?

Cela fessait bizarre à Marinette de s'entendre dire ça.

\- Je viens de 1790, c'est Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette qui régnaient. Et maintenant comment s'appelle votre roi ?

Marienette avait légèrement bugué sur la réponse de Roselys.

\- T-tu viens de la Révolution française ! Enfin même si techniquement elle n'a pas encore eu lieu.

\- La Révolution française ?

Marinette lui expliqua brièvement de quoi il s'agissait en omettant volontairement que ses souverains allaient être guillotinées. Le temps qu'elle lui explique elle était arrivé chez Marinette.

\- Bon comme mes parents travail à la boutique j'aurai le temps de te faire quelque vêtements. Car je pense qu'ils vont se poser des question si tu apparaît comme ça devant eux, fit Marinette en désignant l'accoutrement de Roselys.

\- Heu oui vous avez sans doute raison.

\- Et je pense que tu devrait me tutoyer. On se dit pas vous entre ami.

\- Et bien dit donc j'ai beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

\- Bon je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Les deux jeunes filles gravirent les escaliers.

\- Oh c'est très joli, fit Roselys en pénétrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Heu merci. Tu peux te détransformé maintenant.

Roselys hocha la tête une lumière rose l'entoura.

\- J'espère que je vais pouvoir quitté mon corset.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais te libéré de ta prison, fit Marinette en riant tout en s'avançant pour aider Roselys à se déshabiller.

Puis pendant environ deux heures les deux jeunes filles parlèrent pendant que la jeune styliste crée de nouveau vêtements. Ainsi Roselys apprit les nouvelles coutume et « règles sociales ». Marinette apprit quand à elle la vie de super-héroïne de Roselys très éloigné de la sienne. En effet la jeune femme agissait dans l'ombre et appartenait avec d'autres miraculeux aux Enfant de Thémis. Un groupe qui agissait pour rétablirent la justice et dont chacun des membres avaient été victime d'une grande injustice. Entre eux régné l'égalité, à chaque réunion les membre était prié de se vêtir d'une cape et de ne pas montré son visage pour gommer leurs différences sociales, leur âge et leur identité bien que chacun savait qui étaient les autres. Ils s'appelaient également par leur prénom précéder de sœur ou frère. Au bout de deux heures Marinette avait fini de coudre différent vêtements et Roselys partit les essayer.

\- C'est très confortable. Et qu'es qu'on respire. Tu as bien de la chance Marinette de ne pas avoir à subir le port du corset, fit la jeune femme pendant que la jeune styliste fessait les retouches.

Après qu'elle eu fini elle déclara :

\- Bon maintenant il faut expliquer à mes parent ta présence ici pour quelque jours.

\- Espérons tout de même que Maître Fu trouvera une solution rapidement, fit Roselys en suivant Marinette dans les escaliers.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent trouver les parents de Marinette et leurs expliquèrent la fausse situation de Roselys. Tom et Sabine n'y virent aucun inconvénient et sur cette discussion Sabine proposa de passer à table. Roselys essaya de ne pas trop paraître surprise par les coutumes de ses hôtes.

Après le repas elle remontèrent et se mirent en pyjama. Roselys intrigué par toute les photos d'un certain mannequin accroché sur tout les murs de la chambre questionna son hôte :

\- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

Marinette sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Heu c'est Adrien Agreste, fit-elle en se tournant vers sa machine à coudre pour masqué sa gêne mais dans sa précipitation elle appuya sur son clavier et son fond d'écran apparu.

Roselys le regarda de plus près et fit avec un regard au coin :

\- C'est ton fiancé ?

La jeune fille sursauta violemment.

\- Heins non pas du tout. Et de toute façon il ne fait jamais attention à moi et même si on était ensemble nous sommes trop jeune pour être fiancé.

\- Ah bon ?! Fit Roselys étonné.

\- Parce que toi tu l'es ? Demanda Marinette curieuse.

\- Heu en fait je suis même marié…

\- Marié ! Mais qu'elle âge à tu ?

\- J'ai seize ans. Mais tu sais à mon époque c'est tout à fait normale. J'ai même une de mes amie qui à douze ans et est déjà marié et elle est des plus libre. C'est simple elle veut déjà un amant.*

Marinette resta interdite tant elle était surprise par ce que lui apprenait Roselys.

\- Et… tu l'aimes, fit la jeune fille qui savait qu'à cette époque les mariages étaient souvent arrangé.

Roselys piqua du fard.

\- Oui, j'ai cette chance. Il s'appelle Étienne de Valsens et c'est lui Chat Noir.

Elle ne put continuer car le portable de Marinette se mit à sonner, Roselys sursauta et regarda l'objet avec curiosité. Marinette quand à elle s'empressa de répondre.

 _\- Allô, Alya ?_

 _\- Salut Mari. Je t'appel pour savoir si c'est toujours bon pour demain._

 _\- Demain ?_

 _\- Ne me dit pas que tu as encore oublié. Je te rappel qu'on a une sortit au zoo avec Nino ET Adrien._

 _\- Heins quoi ?!_ _Mais c'était pas après demain ?_

Alya émit un rire

 _\- Marinette, Marinette… Tu sais que tu me désespère parfois. Donc pour demain c'est bon ou pas ?_

 _\- Heu...oui bien sur,_ elle jeta un coup d'œil à Roselys qui la regardait, _heu par contre j'ai heu ma cousine qui a débarqué à l'improviste. Ça dérange pas si elle vient ?_

 _\- Heu non y pas de souci. Je te laisse avec elle alors. Et n'oublie pas demain au zoo à 13h30_

 _\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Demain 13h30 au zoo,_ fit-elle avant que Alya ne raccroche.

Le lendemain, à 13h elles étaient fin prête. Roselys avait revêtue un jeans et un T-shirt. Elle n'avait pas pu se passer de talon et avait donc mit des bottines. Enfin elle avait relevé sa longue chevelure acajou en une queue-de-cheval haute. Marinette quand à elle avait opter pour une robe avec le haut en jeans et la jupe fleurit qui lui arrivait juste en dessous de des genoux et des ballerines. Elles sortirent de la boulangerie en saluant les parents de Marinette et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le point de rendez-vous. Après une bon quart d'heure de marche elles arrivèrent au abord des grilles du zoo. Marinette aperçue soudain Adrien qui tournait à l'angle de rue. Une personne l'accompagnait. En apercevant le jeune homme qui marchait au coté d'Adrien, Roselys ne put s'empêcher de courir vers lui.

\- Valsens !

Le jeune homme surprit par ce cri releva la tête et une expression de pur bonheur se peignit sur son visage.

\- Roselys ! C'est vous ? Mais que faites vous ici, fit-il en la réceptionnant alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus.

Pendant qu'ils se retrouvaient Adrien et Marinette se fixaient. Se dévisageant comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Enfin au bout de ce qu'ils leurs parut une éternité Adrien s'avança vers elle. Marinette trop surprise par la révélation qui venait de s'opérer ne bougea pas d'un centimètre quand le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

\- Ma lady ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il tenta autre chose.

\- Buguinette, tu as donné ta langue au chat ?

Comme un réflexe Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et souffla :

\- Chaton je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

Adrien eu un sourire au coin digne de son alter-ego.

\- Ah... tu as retrouvé ta voix. Je ne t'es pas dit à quel point je te trouvais chat-rmante aujourd'hui.

Marinette reprit tout à coup ses esprits.

\- Arrête tu dis juste ça parce que je suis Ladybug.

Le regard d'Adrien perdu un peu de cette amusement qui y brillait un instant plus tôt.

\- Non, ce que je dit es vrai tu es vraiment très... mignonne avec… cette robe, fit-il en rougissant légèrement et en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Les joues de Marinette s'embrassèrent instantanément.

\- Toi aussi tu es canon heu je veux dire que heu… merci.

Adrien éclata de rire, ce même rire pure qui l'avait fait chavirer lors ce jour de pluie. Marinette rit également gêné de la situation. Adrien trouva ce rire adorable.

\- C'est dingue quand même. On était si proche et on ne savait pas qui on était, fit le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Heu oui c'est dinge heu c'est dingue. Ah ah…

\- Tu es si différente quand tu es Ladybug… souffla t-il.

Ces paroles blessèrent quelque peu Marinette.

\- T-tu est déçu que... ça soit... moi. C'est ça, fit la jeune fille en sentant les larmes lui montait au yeux.

\- Non non pas du tout, fit Adrien précipitamment, je suis très content que tu sois ma Lady. Tu es créative et maladroite mais c-c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Et… et ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'agis pas pareil, tu es beaucoup plus confiante et sur de toi quand tu es Ladybug. Enfin non tu es toujours comme ça mais… mais pas avec moi. Et ça je ne le jamais comprit pourquoi tu était si distante avec moi, dit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers l'homme de ses rêves. Elle pouvait lui dire, oui elle pouvait le faire, là, maintenant, tout suite. Elle pouvait dire à Adrien ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

\- Adrien j-je t'ai-te trouves un peu différent de quand tu es Chat Noir, moi aussi.

Non, elle n'avait pas pu. En plus de cela Adrien la regardait avec un regard interronégatif.

\- Ah oui ? Est en quoi, ma Lady ? Tu veux dire que le charisme qui se dégage de ma personne l'es encore plus avec un costume de cuir, fit le jeune héros avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Non ce que je veux dire c'est que ta tête augmente avec la transformation, lui réplique l'héroïne en penchant légèrement vers lui.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux surprit par la répartie de la jeune fille. Marinette rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Heu p-pardon c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Heu le costume te rend encore plus beau… heu enfin je veux dire que…  
\- Marinette c'est bon je pense que j'ai comprit que ma plastique de rêve te fessais chat-virer.

\- Ouais parfaitement, fit Marinette avec un air rêveur, heu enfin je veux dire que t-tu (vite elle devait trouver autre chose à dire) tes blagues sont absolument douteuse, fit-elle rapidement en détournant la tête.

Soudain ils entendirent un rire ce qui les fit sursauter tout deux.

\- Mais oui c'est ça Marinette, fit Roselys.

\- Et ben alors qu'es qui ce passe ici, les interrompis Alya qui venait d'arrivé avec Nino.

\- Rien du tout Alya, tenta Marinette.

\- Mais oui bien sur. J'avais plutôt l'impression que toi et Adrien étaient entrain de flirter ensemble.

\- Mais pas du tout, répondirent avec une parfaite synchronisation les deux intéressés.

\- Mais oui c'est ça et vous allez aussi me faire croire que vous êtes Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Les deux super-héros se regardèrent en blêmissant une fraction de seconde avant de devenir aussi rouge que le masque de la super-héroïne. Devant leurs réactions Roselys et Étienne ne purent retenir leurs fou rire plus longtemps.

Une semaine plus tard Maître Fu les avaient contacté pour leur annoncer qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour renvoyer Roselys et Étienne à leur époque. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre chez le Grand Gardien pour les adieux.

\- Vous allez nous manqué tout les deux, fit Roselys en les serrant dans ses bras.

\- En fait, intervient Maître Fu, vous ne vous souviendrez même pas de les avoir rencontré.

\- Quoi ! Mais comment ça, fit Adrien.

\- Et bien en fait c'est assez compliqué mais je vais inverser le cour du temps pour que tout redevienne à la normal. Donc cela fera comme si rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu.

\- Mais du coup on oubliera aussi que nous avons découvert nos identité, fit Marinette en regardant Adrien.

\- Oui, hélas, mais cela est nécessaire.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, dit Adrien en serrant sa coéquipière dans ses bras.

\- Il est temps maintenant, les interrompis le vieillard.

Après des dernières embrassade les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce. Arrivé dans la rue Adrien se tourna vers Marinette.

\- Tu crois qu'on va redécouvrirent nos identité, lui demanda t-il.

\- Oui, sans doute. Mais la question est quand.

\- J'espère que cela sera très bientôt.

\- Hmmm qu'es qui y a Tikki, fit Marinette en émergent doucement alors que Tikki lui tapotait la tête.

\- Marinette il y faut que tu te réveil.

\- Heins qu'es qui ce passe il a un akuma ? Fit l'héroïne tout à fait réveillé cette fois.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Et bien qu'es qui ce passe alors ?

\- Il est déjà 12h30 et je te rappel que tu as rendez-vous avec Alya, Nino et Adrien à 13h30 au zoo.

\- Oh mais oui j'avais complètement oublié ! Je pensais que c'était demain moi, fit l'adolescente en descendant quatre à quatre les marches.

Elle se précipita vers son armoire et prit les premiers vêtement qu'elle trouva avant de se dirigé en quatrième vitesse vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Enfin seulement une demi heure plus tard ce fut une Marinette vêtue d'une robe avec le haut en jeans et la jupe fleurit qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux et des ballerines qui quitta la boulangerie au pas de course.

Alors qu'elle courait elle percuta un dos. Le « dos » se retourna et fut grandement perturbé par la beauté innocente de sa camarade de classe.

\- Oh pardon, fit-elle.

\- Oh c'est toi Princesse.

Adrien ne réalisa que trop tard que ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Cha-chaton, dit Marinette abasourdit.

Adrien marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne rêvait pas Marinette l'avait bien appelé « chaton » mais pourtant il n'y avait que… Ladybug qui l'appelait comme ça. Non ce n'était pas possible, la douce Marinette ne pouvais pas être sa Lady. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le vérifier. De toute façon si cela ne marchait pas il passerait un peu pour un mec bizarre mais ça lui était égale.

\- Et ben alors buguinette, tu as donné ta langue au chat, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Chaton je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, lui répondit comme un automatisme la bleuté en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comme quoi, ce jour là ils étaient destinés à se découvrir.

XoXoXoX

 _*Petite anecdote concernant l'amie de Roselys. Il s'agit d'Aglaé de Polignac, un jour son mari la surprendra en galante compagnie, l'amant s'enfuira par le balcon qui donnait sur une des cour principal du château de Versailles, il fut chaleureusement accueillis par les garde. Son mari plutôt que de sermonner sa femme il lui dit tout gêné « Vous auriez dû me prévenir, je serais rentré plus tard » XD_


End file.
